Sniper Raid
|text= #C0C0C0 |image= |name= Sniper Raid |kanji= |romaji= Sunaipā Reido |symbol= |master= Devin Westbrook |s-class mages= Band of Seven |type= Mercenary Guild Independent Guild |location= }} Sniper Raid ( , Sunaipā Reido; lit. "Assault of the Snipers") is recently new guild that's founded by Devin Westbrook — a mercenary who's infamy is known all-throughout Ishgar's underworld and mercenary world respectively; by extension, it's considered to be a subsidiary of the aforementioned guild, but only loosely due to this guild's overall nature and purpose of existence. It's considered to be one of the few mercenary guilds in all of the continent — filled to the brim from mercenaries and people of *''ehem''* "various interests". Despite this, it's gained much fame within a short span of time, thus gaining many sponsors from anonymous sources and the like. It's also an independent guild, not being truly recognized by the Magic Council, and at times — called into question by said group because of their ethical values. History From what can be pieced together, it was created sometime after Devin's name became well-known throughout the underworld as a high-grade mercenary who goes after the heads of those deems a "target". This made him feared by various criminals, Dark Mages, and all those in-between; it was such that even Demons — who were known to strike fear into the hearts of men with ease using their incredible powers, became wary of his existence. Such a reputation also garnered the attention of his fellow mercenaries, most of whom were around his age. As he slowly gotten to be affiliated with them by unknown means, some of them proposed to form a guild for people like them in order to ensure not only their safety, but strengthening their forces should they come across a threat that not one person or group can handle alone. Originally, Devin was against the idea — believing that he would needlessly endanger the lives of others in his personal vendetta; however, with much convincing from the other party and seeing the various advantages in this "guild of mercenaries", he finally agreed. Starting off as a little group, it soon expanded into one of the biggest mercenary guilds in all of Ishgar from all the missions that the group accomplished, gaining various amounts of support from clients that either he or his guildmates have worked with or under in the past. They located themselves deep within a vast forest on the outskirts of Bosco — a country filled with mercenaries and criminals alike; it was here that said group would continue to expand — developing many branches all across the continent as they gained more and more members, with Devin at its head. Laws In order to ensure civility amongst the large groups of mercenaries, who were known to be naturally unruly and coarse individuals — typically putting themselves above the needs of others, Devin instated some rules that he strictly carries out either personally or through members of the Band of Seven; it's said that because of his largely-feared reputation, there has been no mercenary that's affiliated with the guild that broken these rules as of now — something that displays Devin's supreme authority over them. Such rules also serve to keep the guild's action from being interfered with by either the local government or members of the Magic Council — the one thing that Devin avoids at all costs, seeing it as an unneeded obstacle in his vendetta. It's later revealed that only three of the rules were made by him. The rest were done by the machinations of the Band of Seven while looking like he had a hand in it; it's something he really doesn't mind, so long as it helps maintain order when necessary. # As with the laws of the jungle, the strong survive while the weak get eaten; this is a common concept that must always be upheld. Basically, to an extent — you must constantly strive to become stronger, reaching your utmost potential and surpassing your limits. Giving up is not an option! # While taking requests, you must always respect our clients. Remember, they're paying your ass! How do think this shit gets funded anyways? What, you thought cash and support came raining from the sky all of a sudden? If you did, then you're a fucking retard. However, in the instance that they prove to be involved in something amoral or exhibits traits of such, eliminate them on sight! We're better off with most people like that dead. #I encourage you to settle any personal matters with any of the guild members in private; I don't care if you guys kill each other, just do it in a place where it doesn't cause unnecessary attention to either myself or those in the guild. # When you're on your given assignments, do your best not to mess with other legal guilds and government officials. The last thing I need is a shit load of complaints from other office heads and guild masters concerning your behavior towards them. However, if you happen on a dark guild — anything goes. Collect their heads and steal anything they happen to hoard for themselves. #Not really a rule, but more like personal advice: if you find a chance to gain extra from your mission, I suggest you take it! The more the better. Remember, most of your earnings go to the guild to keep the shitfest running and help ease your lives a bit, so it's good to have some extra on the side if anything happens. It also helps me not deal with your bitching later on when me or the members of the Band of Seven come to collect. #If you betray your comrades or the guild in any matter, I will hunt you down personally and execute you on the spot — no excuses! If there's one thing I don't tolerate, it's a traitor. I consider you guys a family sorta, so at least act like it. #Talk shit about me, and I will hunt your ass down like a wild animal and display your corpse as a personal trophy in my office! Trust me, I have my ways of knowing. I always do! I don't have time to be dealing with your stupid gossip, not when I have my own problems to deal with. #This is something I will personally enforce: Don't, under any circumstances, mess with Koma Inu! The guild master and I happen to be very close friends, and I treat her as if she was my actual older sister. Her guild means everything to her, being the representation of her ideals. Should anything happen to its members, and either she or I happen to find out you're head, I WILL HAVE YOUR FUCKING HEAD ON A PLATTER! NO EXCEPTIONS! I don't want a guild war between the two of us and our relationship getting awkward. In fact, do your best to help them out at times; this way, we're able to build a good relationship between the two guilds. In terms of missions, you can wound their members severely should conflict between the two parties ensue, as it is a mission, but don't kill them. Guild Strength If anything, typical of a guild filled with experienced mercenaries from all over continent — most of whom are well-known throughout the underworld and in certain countries, it's considered to be very powerful in their own right; as they're the type to take all types of missions — regardless of its nature, improving their skills while becoming "more adjusted" to the environment, it's not surprising that their combat skills are much higher than the average fighter. As its also a guild filled with mercenaries from all walks of life, it's considered to be one of the more flexible and versatile guilds in terms of abilities and such. During times of war, there are certain countries that hire them as personal soldiers recruited in their armies; in exchange, they're paid a hefty sum for their service. Since the guild is considerably large, having many branches spread all over the continent, one can imagine how many mercenaries are hired at a time. There are times where even other guilds or the Magic Council themselves would ask for their assistance, having them take the jobs that they consider to be either "amoral" or "just not their type" while maintaining their wariness of its members — something they don't really mind so long as they properly get paid. Typical of their size, no guild would dare enter into a guild war with them, as they would overwhelmed by sheer number alone; Devin have stated on multiple occasions that he trusts his guildmates, as they are "competent individuals" — being able to garner their own safety using what they have at their disposal. It's rare for him or the Band of Seven to step into their affairs unless he finds the need. S-Class The "Band of Seven" (七人隊, Shichinintai) are considered to be the best mercenaries the guild has to offer; they are seen as the seven strongest members, their powers and skill being unrivaled by any other in the guild. This group was formed upon the guild's founding, as they were selected through a survival trial that Devin held in order to test who had the best survival skills and are allowed to work directly under him. It's said that they were to not only eliminate every other competitor within a given time limit, but displayed such power that it made Devin temporarily wary of their very existence. To this day, he still keeps a distance from them while commanding them. It's said that because each member possesses one or more skills that makes them stand out from the rest, they are considered to be incredibly dangerous to face in normal circumstances. Even though they're classified as S-rank by legal standards, their strength far surpasses such ranking — being in a league of their own; even when they hold back, they're able to overwhelm their opposition with ease. Because of this, no other mercenary would dare challenge them, as they would know the end result of such confrontation. Only Devin is able to stop them whenever they "get out of hand". It's said that they're able to command the lower-ranking members of the guild and act as Devin's liaisons at certain times, doing things that personally require his attention. Guild Ace The guild ace was decided through combat against Devin himself, something that most would considered to be suicidal — given that his overall powerful and influence is considered to be godlike; this privilege was given to those who've become S-Class through the survival trial set up by Devin himself during the guild's founding. Each one fights Devin until they either defeat him, be defeated, or give up. Out of all of the seven members, only Alyssa Lucifuge was able to achieve the impossible and create a tie between the two — causing both combatants to pass out from their wounds, something that many considered to be an impossibility. Thus, she was automatically recognized by everyone else as the guild's ace without objection — and by extension, the leader of the Band of Seven, Devin's personal assistant, and the second-in-command of Sniper Raid. Devin stated that it's allowed to challenge her for the position, using any means of achieving it; currently, many have made several attempts at trying to eliminate her for the position — even temporarily putting aside their differences and working together, but none have succeeded in doing her in — her power constantly proving to be greater than their tactics. It's such that most have given up, thus leaving the girl to be at Devin's side. Members Equipment & Spells Over the recent years since the guild's creation and expansion, its members have gathered a few spells and high-tech weaponry through *ehem* "various means" in order to fortifies the main base and the subsequent guild branches' defenses; Devin foresaw that the guild would have a few enemies because of its status as a Mercenary Guild, thus ordered its members to do any and everything to defend the very place they could call a "haven". The accumulation of such spells and weaponry became apparent to other guilds — who decided to stray away from them as much as possible, and even to various members of the Magic Council, so much so that they worried that Devin and the others were planning to start a war with another nation or possibly another continent — thus decided to keep closer eye on their actions from afar, only intervening when it goes "too far". It's currently unknown how much weaponry and spells that are in their possession at the moment, but it's hinted to be nearly reaching one hundred or so; it's also hinted that some of such things were either personally created by either Devin himself or a member of the Band of Seven — using their combat experience and magical prowess to their advantage. At this point in time, because of such factors and wariness to fortify what is considered to be one of the most well-known guilds in Ishgar, Sniper Raid is something that shouldn't be trifled with by any and all means. High-Tech Weaponry Planetary Hell Eclipse: Lowenbuster (惑星獄食· , Wakusei Gokushoku: Rōuenbasutā; lit. "Anti-Magical Barrier Charged Particle Fissure Satellite Total Annihilation"): MCV-Andoirds: Type Omega ( , MCV-Andoroido Taipu Omega; lit. "Magic Council Arms Project: Last Model — Fully-Automated Machine Warriors "): Guild Spells Nekroí Pérasma Potamoú ( , Nekuroe Pāasuma Pōtamyū; Greek for "Dead River Crossing", Japanese for "Forbidden Theft Penalty: Hailstorm of Gunfire, Bloodstained Intruder Corpses"): Inmemoratus Cavillatio ( , Inmemoreitasu Kabirureshio; Latin for "Untold Mockery", Japanese for "Total Concealment from Outside Attacking Forces"): Location Due to its vast influence and ever-growing power, it has many branches located in various countries all across the continent of Ishagr; however, the main branch is located on the outskirts of Bosco — the lawless homeland to many criminals and mercenaries alike. It's specifically located deep within a vastly dense sea of trees, a forest known for its harsh environment and high-level magical beasts; Devin purposefully chose this location as it not only serves as a way to test his guildmates survival skills on a constant basis, but it helps hide him from his enemies as well, being easy to get lost in such a location if one doesn't know their way. The only possible way to get their safely without traversing the hazardous forest is to get there by air-based travels (i.e. helicopter, Flight Magic, etc.); even then, such methods are reserved for esteemed guests, such as clients and supporters. Though not explicitly stated, it's a rule that all mercenaries are required to traverse through the forest to and from their missions, no exceptions; this is to further aid in their endeavors of becoming stronger. Not even Devin nor the Band of Seven are exempts to such rules. In the middle of such a location is the main guild headquarters; it takes the appearance of a large estate that once belonged to an ancient family that ruled Bosco; it was happened across by Devin during one of his various missions, deciding that it would be a good location for the guildmates to temporarily inhabit. After refurbishing the place with some outside help — noted to take months to accomplish and a shit ton of money to properly fund such an operation, it became much bigger than prior, thus able to suit Devin and his guildmates' needs. Such an estate contains many buildings that surrounded by the dense forest where it's located, some of which are used by either the guildmates or reserved for the sponsors and guest on Devin's orders. In order to ensure the guild's safety — knowing that they have many enemies because of the type of guild it is, Devin has custom-ordered a high-grade security system that's integrated into the forest surrounding it; being funded by the guild's various sponsors, it includes an infrared systems, high-tech alarms, and various high-class weaponry that's been accumulated by the various guild members through various means or donated on behalf of the sponsors and certain members of either the local government or the Magic Council. Combined with the various spells that's been implemented by Devin himself, the guild is heavily-fortified against any and all threats made against it. For a mercenary guild, this is a typical measure, if anything. One can say this makes the guild one of the most dangerous places to be in if one dare opposes it. Trivia *This guild would technically be the first one created by the author ever since he joined this site; this is mainly due to him having little interests in them. *It's one of the few guilds on the site that contains a mixture of mages, non-mages, and everything in-between; this is so long as they stick to the theme of mercenary. *The name of this guild is a spin-off of the group Night Raid from the anime/manga series, Akame ga Kill! *The group name of this guild's strongest mercenaries/mages pays homage to the same group from the anime/manga series Inuyasha. *Some of the information will be based off of from the Phantom Bullet Arc and GGO from the anime/light novel series Sword Art Online. Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Independent Guild Category:Mercenary Category:Under Construction